


The Information Broker

by Nelarun



Series: The Mandalorian Heresy [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Gaming, Mandos being mandos, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Star Wars RPG, legends and canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelarun/pseuds/Nelarun
Summary: She'd run mercenaries and intelligence operatives for House Ordo since she was an adult as the Mandalorians reckoned things. So why were these four who had stumbled into one of the training camps her Clan run so intriguing to her.And why, when they showed so much promise, were they a disaster whenever she put them into the field?Updates will happen when I'm sure I won't spoil anything for my players...
Series: The Mandalorian Heresy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160741





	The Information Broker

**Author's Note:**

> My players got this in game after J4 nailed a computer check and decided to do some snooping on their boss.

Imperial Report: **GE14902PF31IA**

Personnel File: Miri [Clan name redacted]

Race: Mandalorian (Human)

Career:

  * Soldier
  * Information Broker
  * Mercenary



Recommendation: Watch, but take no action at this time.

The subject is a being of interest to the Empire. She is considered to be **High Risk** but is unlikely to turn against the Empire unless a reason is given. Multiple vulnerabilities include her spouse and her nieces and nephews. Nine of her nieces and nephews are of greater interest to the Empire (See files **KF1370BOI292 – KF1370BOI301** ). Imperial agents on Eestra are being kept away from the family homestead, but if needed they would be easy to obtain and hold to her good behaviour.

Questions remain around her involvement in the disappearance of two Jedi, a togruta female and a human male. On questioning, no one could dispute her claims to have killed them, but there wasn't enough debris to go with her story of frag grenades and a distraction. Full interview at **KF1305782**.

Personal Details

  * Age: 29 galactic standard
  * Height: 5'5
  * Race: Human (Mandalorian)
  * Eye colour: Brown
  * Hair colour: Black
  * Beskar'gam: Purple and green, silver jaig eyes on helm
  * Residence: Eestra (Ordo System)



Family

Father: [Redacted] (adopted)

Sibling: Rina (sister – adopted)

Spouse: Laira 

Other: 

  * Pallie (niece – near human)
  * **Jatye (nephew – togorian)**
  * **Yala (niece – human)**
  * Leoadd (nephew – human)
  * Natananc (niece – faleen)
  * Mollally (niece – human)
  * Kendcass (nephew – near human)
  * Gersan (nephew – human)
  * Khadak (nephew – near human)
  * Rayant (nephew – human)
  * **Claale (niece – human)**
  * Jocelar (niece – twilek)
  * **Ayaruby (niece – twilek)**
  * **Cyndan (nephew – togruta)**
  * **Cyndar (nephew – togruta)**
  * Cymkar (niece – togruta)
  * **Briskri (nephew – twilek)**
  * Lesespe (nephew – wookie)
  * Keeleste (niece – human)
  * Danangi (niece – human)
  * **Priam (nephew – bothan)**
  * Brajac (nephew – human)
  * Liston (nephew – trandoshan)
  * **Benmalc (nephew - human)**



Affiliations

  * Mandalorian House Ordo
  * Mandalorian Clan [redacted]
  * Mandalorian Mercs (Clan run – supervises 12 combat teams)



Early Life

Miri, born Mira Kelso, was the child of scavengers who prowled the Graedon Spacelanes looking for the aftermath of pirate attacks. They lived comfortably until they crossed a pirate crew led by Zeno Kaln. Her parents were killed in the ensuing battle and she was overlooked by the pirates. Two days later she was found by [redacted] who took the human child under his wing and adopted her into his Clan as his first child.

Mandalorian training is hard and by non-warrior societies, considered to be cruel. Miri thrived and at the age of ten, on a solo survival mission (overseen by her clan), she accidentally but no less viciously, brought down a smuggling operation. Additionally, she accompanied [redacted] on hunts and jobs, learning the family business, and learning how to serve their House and their Mand'alor. On one job, he brought back another girl, a few years younger than her.

This was to be her sister – Rina.

The two grew up, learning their trade from the ground up. When Miri turned thirteen and passed the trials of adulthood, she struck out on her own, entering herself into a strategic games competition that would see her in the finals on Coruscant. At each session, she would arrive in full armour, set her helmet on a tech dampening

Cuy'val Dar – Those who no longer exist

Shortly after Miri turned seventeen she was approached by Jango Fett, the former Mand'alor, to become one of the Cuy'val Dar. Jango approached 100 beings to join him on Kamino, the majority of those were Mandalorians. Miri impressed him with her strategic ability and was among the first to arrive on Kamino. She worked with a few other training instructors to develop the flash training programs that would be used by all the clones. When the clones were older, the other members arrived, including her father, and she became one of the training sergeants, specialising in tactical combat for commando units.

Miri remained on Kamino until the civil war broke out. While some of the Cuy'val Dar continued with the GAR as special ops and special trainers, Miri returned to her Clan and continued their business.

Civil War

Records indicate that the Watcher (the Ordo term for their judiciary and law enforcement – subordinates are called 'Watchmen' in basic) of the village on Eestra was called to settle a dispute when Rina did not react well to her father and sister returning from the dead. No charges were laid though the Watcher gave them a warning. Miri learned that Rina had continued her slave ring infiltration missions with her own squad of mercenaries and liberated children. Those she couldn't, or wouldn't, return to their families, she found homes for among the Clans. She adopted twenty-four of those children for themselves.

While some of Miri's mercenary groups were involved in the civil war, Miri primarily remained on Eestra to help Rina train the children.

Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde

We are one when we are together, we are one when we are apart. We support each other and will raise our children as warriors.

The entirety of the Mandalorian wedding vow. Miri made the vow with Laira when they were in two different star systems. Laira was very badly injured during a job which has results in crippling migraines and severe nerve damage. Her condition is untreatable.

Operation Knightfall

Miri's movements immediately around the events of Operation Knightfall are unknwon. However, shortly afterwarsd she claimed to have killed two Jedi Commanders: a female togruta and a male human. The clone units in pursuit did not see their execution, however they admitted that they had no reason to consider her a liar or a traitor, further more, she was examining two lightsaber hilts that belonged to the Jedi Commanders, the hilts were damaged. Miri was paid a considerable sum for the bounty and was allowed to keep the hilts.

Threat Analysis: High

Miri is an asset who has worked for the Empire many times. Unlike her father, she won't don a uniform and train our recruits. The last time she was approached, she replied that she was a Mandalorian and that her first loyalty was to the Mand'alor, then to her Clan and House.

Miri runs mercenary groups in her father's stead, and is one of the Galaxy's top information brokers, with ties to all levels of society galaxy wide. We have used her information many times for educationally convincing material for the enemies of the Empire. She has contacts within all tiers of the Empire, bar the Emperor himself, and is a versatile soldier and tactician.

As with all Mandalorians, she values family above all else, and will go to great lengths to see them safe. She has been known to frequent the ancient ruins and tombs of the Sith and the Jedi, and occasionally the remnants of the Rakatan empire looking for anything that could heal her spouse. Imperial researchers are working on a cure for the degenerative damage to Laira. This may be used to gain her service.

While her family could be used against her, the Empire has relatively good relations with the Mandalore Sector and House Ordo has a lot of influence in Mandalorian politics. Additionally, her father may be one of our special ops trainer, but it has been made clear that we cannot use him to bring her to heel.

Rumours also persist that she has an HK unit working for her. It is believed that this uni may serve as additional protection for fledgling mercenary groups. These rumours have not been confirmed.

Recommendation

Watch, but take no action at this time.

Miri is a high threat target but one that may be utilised by the Empire. She has not expressed any anti-Imperial sentiments, however she does not support Imperial interference in the Mandalorian Sector.

We will continue to watch her to ensure that at worst she remains a neutral party. Our spies are ready to plant evidence so that we may educate her on the error of her ways. This education process should include encouragement. Threats and more coercive measures will only make her more stubborn and a potential threat to the Empire.

She will be tested further to ensure that she will not be an issue going forward.


End file.
